


Fallen Angel

by Shadow_Dancer



Series: Beloved [2]
Category: Fable (Video Games), Fable 3 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Feels, Angst and Porn, Dark, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Hero of Brightwall - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Logan - Freeform, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Princess - Freeform, Romance, Series, Sibling Incest, Smut, angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:30:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Dancer/pseuds/Shadow_Dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With one night, our lives had changed forever. I was a monster, a true demon at heart. But I still had her- my beloved fallen angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fallen Angel

I woke early in the morning, light slivers of dawn peeking through the curtains. I felt her familiar weight against me, her breathing slow and deep. My sweet dark angel...Gods, how I loved her. Her thick, dark hair tickled my face as she shifted towards me, moaning softly in her sleep. I felt myself growing with desire as she did so. Shifting gently, I smoothed her hair from her neck and kissed her neck- that smooth, ivory column. Her pulse beat softly against my lips. My hands stroked her arms, moving to her stomach.

She moved against me, her body pressing against me even more, rubbing against my erect cock. I breathed hotly into her ear, grinding myself against her. Heavier moans drew from her lips, enflaming me further. I lowered my hand to her sex, tracing her folds. I groaned against her neck in satisfaction, pleased that she was slick and hot...ready. Just for me. I teased her folds, ghosting over her clit as she moved against my hand.

"Logan..." she whispered, rolling herself over to face me. Her soft hand gently wrapped itself around my throbbing cock. Her eyes were heavy lidded, her mouth slightly open as as I entered her, crooking my fingers inside her the way she like it. She cooed in pleasure, her hand increasing speed, pumping up and down my cock. I kissed her, rough and possessively and pushed her to her back, my fingers still moving inside her.

She moved to put her hands on my shoulders. I chuckled darkly as I grabbed her wrists in one hand, holding them over her head. She struggled against my hand briefly, only stopping when I kissed her. Her hips rocked forward, her thrusts speeding up. Her body started to tighten around me, her release nearing its apex.

Her body arched, soft moans escaping her lips. I seized the chance and took her breast in my mouth. Her moans grew husky, her breathing sharp and quick.

"Your Majesty?" a voice echoed outside my chambers, the heavy doors opening.

"Gods be damned!" I whispered, looking at my lovely dark angel. Her eyes were closed tightly, her body shaking. I kissed her fiercely, my eyes flashing.

"Remain as quiet as you can," I ordered softly. She nodded her head, expecting me to stop. I flashed her an evil smile and continued stroking her. Her eyes showed surprise before closing tightly, trying to remain silent. I silently thanked whatever Gods were listening for the thick curtains surrounding the bed.

"Why am I being disturbed?" I spoke, a thinly veiled warning in my voice.

"A- a thousand pardons, Your Majesty. But the day is beginning and things must be attended to," the servant spoke.

"Oh, I am very well things must be attended to," I scoffed, biting my dark angel's neck. I heard her ragged breath and felt her nails dig painfully into my back. I coughed loudly to cover a moan. Her teeth latched onto my neck, biting and teasing the flesh. A low rumble built in my throat as I continued stroking her, her walls clenching around my fingers, growing slicker and warmer with each thrust.

"Court will begin in an hour, m'lord. And Lord Elliot has called for Princess Olivia, but she can not be found."

Olivia's grip on me tightened further, her teeth biting more of my flesh. Who knew that such pain could bring such pleasure? I held tight to my focus and spoke.

"I'm sure my sister is occupied at this moment, as early as it is in the morning. I shall send for her momentarily. Is that all?" I asked- my voice snide but my eyes softened to Olivia.

"Yes, Your Majesty."

"Then leave."

The servant's footsteps decreased gradually, diminishing behind the thick doors.

Olivia was trembling fiercely, her teeth still sunk into my flesh. I could feel the skin break and relished the pain that came with it.

With two deep, final thrusts, she let out a strangled scream as her pleasure coated my fingers.

"Gods, Logan," her voice whispered, still clutching me tightly.

I mumbled something, not really knowing what to say. My shoulder ached where she bit me and being interrupted like that weighed heavily on my mind.

"Logan? Oh, I'm sorry!" she said, her hand covering her mouth when she saw the wound.

I kissed her forehead tenderly. "It is a mark I will wear with pride, sweet one," I said, stroking her cheek. "As much as I would love to properly continue this...Court calls."

She nodded, kissing me quickly before I moved. "You should leave, too. I don't want anything risked by this."

My beloved dark angel dressed quickly, preparing to walk through the doors. I grabbed her arm quickly and pulled her to me. "One last kiss to tide me over?" I whispered. She happily obliged

I dressed slowly, contemplating what had nearly happened.

The kingdom knew me for what I was- a monster. I was cruel, inexorable. There was no room for pity, nor sympathy. I would not hesitate to raze an enemy country to the ground if I felt the kingdom was in danger. I would have no second thoughts about killing a traitor to the kingdom. For these I would lose no sleep for these actions. 

By my sweet Olivia- oh, my sweet one!  I had no doubts in my mind that she would be a great Queen. She was everything I was not- kind, gentle, and patient. Beloved by all. But  by none more than me.

How the people of the kingdom viewed her was more than different of how they viewed me. I was hated. She was loved. 

I was putting her at risk. Her future was jeopardized by me.

I smiled darkly, dismissing these thoughts. After all, I was a monster, and she was mine. My beautiful fallen angel.

* * *

I dressed carefully, my mind clouded with dark thoughts. I should feel dirty, soiled. But I didn't. I felt oddly...satisfied.

Logan...oh, my dear brother. What were we becoming?

I dressed simply, not wanting to bother with the impractical ties and laces today.  I headed to the garden, knowing Elliot would be waiting for me there.

Suddenly, the shame hit me, a deep pain in my heart. I braced myself against the wall, my hand clutching my heart, breathing quick. Oh Gods- Elliot. How...how could I have dismissed him from my thoughts so quickly? As if he meant nothing to me.

"Olivia!" A voice pierced through my thoughts. I recognized it immediately and held my tears back, trying not to cry.

"What troubles you, dear Olivia?" he asked, taking me into his arms. His touch only sickened me. I didn't deserve this. I didn't deserve to be held like this. Not after what I had done. Not after having lain with my brother!

"I...I am well, Elliot. Please forgive me," I said, pulling a small smile from my sleeve. 

"Excellent! I feared you were ill! It's never taken you so long to respond to my calls."

"Forgive me," I said, tilting my head down. 

"Don't fret, dearest," he said, tilting my head up to meet his lips again.

Against my will, I found myself comparing his kiss to Logan's. Elliot's kiss seemed weak, although tender. I felt nothing rise inside of me- no desire, no fire. His lips were too smooth, too soft. 

I cleared my throat softly, signaling him to pull away.

"I don't believe this is conduct quite becoming of a princess," I said, putting on the mask of who I used to be before last night. Elliot laughed- too loudly, too sweetly. He took my arm and led me through the gardens, speaking of this and that- his plans for the future. The ball that was upcoming. I found myself growing weary of his incessant chatter, but smiled and nodded my head.

"And I was hoping after the ball...to have a more private encounter with you, dearest," he spoke, a twinkle in his eye. I smiled against my will and laughed lightly.

"Elliot!" I laughed, playfully backing away from him, only to have him swoop me in his arms. I found my guard lessening again, feeling myself revert back to who I was before.

"And what sort of encounter are you wishing for, dear Elliot?" I asked, completely oblivious to what he wanted. I was swept again in innocence and laughter.

Without warning, he brought his lips to mine harshly, catching me by surprise. His hand clumsily went to my breast, roughly stroking it. His tongue darted in my mouth causing me to gag. I pushed him away from me, fighting him momentarily.

"Elliot!" I said sharply. "What are you doing!?"  
  
"I know it's rather soon, springing this on you like so, but I can't wait any longer, Olivia! I desire you."  
  
"We can't!" I said aghast. I couldn't do this. Though I cared for him, I couldn't! After Logan...oh Gods. I don't believe it would be possible for me to feel desire for another.

"I promise we'd be careful, my dearest!" he said, cupping my face into his palms. My hands fell to his wrists, at a loss for words. We stared into each other's eyes for many moments before I broke the silence.

"Elliot...this- I...I need to consider this. Please," I begged. Elliot whined like a child, earning a dirty look from me.

"If that is your wish, dearest. I shall honor it," he said, bowing and kissing my hand before walking away. I waited until he was out if sight before I walked away.

I made my way towards a small glade near the back of the garden- a secret, private place for me. 

I fell down to the soft grass, hugging my knees to my chest. I felt weak. Horribly weak. It was a strange feeling- I had always prided myself on my courage; my strength. Where was it now? How had I become such a floundering weakling? I was disgusted with myself.

"Ah. I thought I'd find you here," I heard his timbred voice say. His voice cloaked me in warmth as I felt my guard lower.

Logan walked to me, slowly. I moved to bow before him, trying to restore any semblance of how it once was.

"No, sweet one. You bow to no one," he said, lifting my body straight and tilting my head to face him.

"Forgive me, Your Majesty," I said, lightly curtsying 

"You seem to be disturbed, Olivia. Would you share your thoughts with me?" he asked, his voice deliciously dark. It seemed as if he were toying with me!

"No, my lord."

"It wouldn't happen to involve an earlier rendezvous with a certain young man now, would it?" he questioned, his voice taking on a dark sting.

"It's nothing to concern you, brother," I spat at him, lifting my dress to make my way past him. His hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to him, his other hand snaking across my waist, holding him to me.

"Oh, I think not, my Olivia. I think it does indeed concern me when the one I've made mine nearly makes a trollop of herself with a mere boy."

I remained silent, not wanting to speak to him. 

I felt his hand slowly lift the skirts of my dress, the material pooling around his arm. My breathing increased heavily as I tried to fight the dark urges beginning to take hold of me. I can't fall again. This fall will destroy us.

His palm felt so warm against my sex as he cupped it gently and massaged it. I made the mistake of letting a whimper escape my lips.

"Ah. Would you like to know something, beloved? The heat you feel inside of you- the desire and need? Only I know how to cause it...build it higher and higher...until you're losing control- aching and begging for more," he spoke into my ear, punctuating each of his points with his fingers entering me, then withdrawing. I kept whimpering as I tried to move my body against his to match his strokes. Yet, he held my waist tight, refusing to allow me to move. 

"Logan-"

"No. Do not speak unless I allow you to," he commanded. The tone in his voice excited me further, more whimpers escaping. Why wasn't I fighting him? Why was I allowing him to control me so?

"Do you believe a mere boy can bring you even half the pleasure I am able to do, sweet one? Answer me."

"No..." I said in a whisper, renewing my struggles to have him deeper inside me. 

"Do you believe a mere boy can cause you to moan as deliciously as you are now? Answer."

"No."

His thumb moved over my clit, eliciting more moans from me. His own breathing grew heavy as I felt him harden against my back. He released his hold on me enough to allow me to rub against him. I tilted my head back as he groaned loudly.

He continued to pump his fingers in and out, his thumb brushing against my clit with each thrust. I bit down on my lip so hard, I drew blood as he moved faster.

"Do you believe that a mere boy can get you as wet as I can, my sweet? Hm? I haven't even made you come yet, but you're still wet and hot right now"

I felt a low throbbing in my body, feeling myself climb to the point of no return.

"Can he?! Answer me!" he growled, speeding his rhythm yet again.

"NO!" I screamed, so near- so close to the release I needed. Almost there. Almost there.

He withdrew his hand suddenly, stepping away from me, leaving me unfulfilled. I cried out in frustration, falling on my knees to the soft grass. Logan walked in front of me, a cruel smile on his face as he sucked his fingers clean. He moaned and closed his eyes, chuckling as he did so.

"Come now, my beloved. Don't look at me so. You should know me well enough to know I never leave anything unfinished."

"I hate you."

He paled as if I slapped him. I looked him in the eyes, pleased with myself as I saw how I had wounded him.

"...You don't mean that," he whispered.

I stood shakily, trying my best to retain this brief moment of sanity.

"Yes. I did. Why should I feel anything -but- hate for you? You are cruel, Logan. Darkness resides in the place where your heart should. Your soul- corrupt. And you seek to corrupt all around you. And you have succeeded, brother. You have corrupted me- you have turned me into your whore. What's worse it that I have allowed it. "

His eyes shone with unshed tears, his body shaking. I walked past him, knowing if I looked back that apologies would be exchanged. It couldn't happen.

* * *

I hid in my room for the rest of the day, holding pillows to my chest, no longer bothering to fight my tears. I hurt. I hurt so deeply, there were no words to describe it. I felt foolish, stupid, and worthless.

Ever since I was a child, father had trained me to take the mantle of the bloodline- to become the next hero Albion would eventually need. It was a birthright that was not mine, but Logan's. 

I didn't want this! I never did. Especially since this was stolen from my brother.

Father never truly gave him a chance, honestly. With father, it was all or nothing- he was determined to have a child to carry on the bloodline. Mother had told me stories of how Logan was treated. I found myself weeping for him, knowing but no understanding the torment father had out him through.

Rigorous days of training, in the blistering heat. In the freezing cold. Day and night, Logan trained. Anything to please father. But it never was enough.

When I was born, father nearly forgot he had a son. For 10 years, Logan had been used nothing more as a conduit for father's dream of having a child born to be a Hero. And his dream was crushed. But when I was born, father knew. He knew I would become a Hero. He never gave Logan a second thought.

I hated my father for doing that to Logan- for dismissing him as if he were nothing more than garbage. Father lavished me with love and affection, trained me in the art of the sword and the disciplines of skill and will. Every day, if I had done well, tears would mist his eyes as he would like to the sky in thanks. All while he forced Logan to watch.

Yet, Logan had never looked at me with jealousy or rage, as he rightly should have. He smiled at me instead, as if he were holding a great secret from me.

My head kept swimming with thought of our childhood together, trying to figure out the exact moment where things went wrong. When they passed the point of no return.

Try as I did, I simply couldn't. I couldn't find the piece I was looking for.

Logan and I kept an uncomfortable distance between us. We went out of our ways to avoid each other. Yet, whenever I saw him smile or laugh at another woman, a stab of jealousy pierced me. I'd find myself glaring at the women, debating whether or not my Will powers could give them a silent warning rather than kill them.

I would feel mean and vengeful. If I found another woman speaking to him, touching his arm, I would run to Elliot. Then, my need for revenge turned to anger and shame.

And even with the facade I kept with Elliot, nothing changed. I was still tortured with loneliness. Sadness and sorrow were my bedmates. And as I cried myself to sleep, I hoped Logan felt the same loneliness that was haunting me.

* * *

I made no illusions of myself- I knew I was not the hero my father dreamed of. I knew that honor and his love went solely to Olivia. In spite of this, I felt no jealousy or rage towards my beloved. Quite the contrary, I felt pride. Pride and love for my darling Olivia.

I knew I was corrupt. I never made any attempts to disprove of this. I had a great capacity for cruelty. As I had shown Olivia.

But how dare she? How dare she parade and flaunt herself about with that boy? After I had laid my claim to her! It felt as if she were intentionally doing this, as if to rouse anger in me. And it was working. I found myself training hard- harder than father had ever trained me- all in an attempt to dispel the fury building inside me. 

My fallen angel was baiting me. And she- she of all should know my limits. And how sorely she was testing them.

The Anniversary Ball was quickly approaching. She would know what she had started then. She would know.


End file.
